300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Celebration (2017.12.25)
Event Time Start: '''25 December 2017 '''End: '''1 January 2018 Lottery Draw (Gacha) 1.You can enter the lottery interface through the '''Merry Christmas icon ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. 2.At the lottery interface, you can use Christmas Bells ( ) to draw the lottery. 3.You can get Christmas Bells from Winter Package, the package is available in Item Mall. 4.Clicking on 1 Draw Button ( ) will consume 1 Christmas Bells to draw the lottery once 5.Clicking on 5 Draws Button ( ) will consume 5 Christmas Bells to draw the lottery 5 times. 6.Each draw has a chance to get a random item on the lottery interface, the information of all available items (image/name/chance to obtain (%)) on the lottery interface is in a clockwise manner: * (Skin Card - Rokkon Shojo Mumei) x 1 * (Skin Card - Kamishiro Rize) x 1 * (Skin Card - Saber Alter) x 1 * (Skin Card - School Uniform Cthuko) x 1 * (Skin Card - Lina Inverse) x 1 * (Skin Card - Christmas Night Yaya) x 1 * (Skin Card - GGO Kiriko) x 1 * (Skin Card - KoB Kirito) x 1 * (Random Epic Skin Package) x 1 * (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 * (Skin Card - Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya) x 1 * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) x 1 * (Skin Card - Tsubasa no Tsuihanesha) x 1 * (Skin Card - Dimension Traveler Neptune) x 1 * (Skin Card - Kamineko) x 1 * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Mirai) x 1 * (Skin Card - Zero Akame) x 1 * (Skin Card - Insane Black Rock Shooter) x 1 * (Random Limited Skin Package) x 1 * (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1 Double Daybreak Great Adventure (Activities) '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, have Player Level at least 10 or higher and daily receive 3 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: * (Barren Shovel) x 1 * (Twin Dices) x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, have Player Level at least 10 or higher and daily receive 6 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: * (Barren Shovel) x 3 * (Twin Dices) x 3 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, have Player Level at least 10 or higher and daily receive 10 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: * (Barren Shovel) x 6 * (Twin Dices) x 6 Exchange Reward This event has Broken Jigsaw Puzzle and Perfect Jigsaw Puzzle as exclusive materials for exchanging rewards. The information of all available exchange rewards is as follows: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) = x 3 * (Twin Package) = x 2 * (Big Exploration Package) = x 2 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) = x 10 * (Perfect Jigsaw Puzzle) = x 25 * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) = x 2 * (Random Alchemy Item Package) = x 4 * (Level 3 Attack Damage Gem) = x 3 * (Level 3 Attack Speed Gem) = x 3 * (Level 3 Armor Gem) = x 3 * (Level 3 Health Regeneration Gem) = x 3 * (Level 3 Percent Magic Penetration Gem) = x 3 * (Level 3 Cooldown Reduction Gem) = x 3 * (Level 3 Magic Resist Gem) = x 3 * (Level 3 Mana Regeneration Gem) = x 3 * (Time Stopping Shield) = x 12 * (Wheel of Heaven's Authority (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 12 * (Alatreon Great Sword (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 12 * (Elucidator) = x 12 * (Hecate II (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 12 * (Assassin's Blade) = x 12 * (Star Platinum) = x 12 * (Ward Skin - Senketsu) = x 3 * (Skin Card - Hundred-Faced Hassan) = x 20 * (Skin Card - Marine Biologist Jotaro) = x 20 * (Skin Card - KoB Kirito) = x 50 * (Skin Card - Levi Russel) = x 50 * (Skin Card - Alexander the Great) = x 30 | x 15 * (Skin Card - Mythology Mystic Code of Emperor Nero) = x 30 | x 15 * (Skin Card - Takeda Shingen) = x 35 | x 20 Duplicate Skin When you receive a duplicate of a skin you already had from the lottery, the game system will exchange the duplicate skin for Broken Jigsaw Puzzle. The number of Broken Jigsaw Puzzles you will receive is as follows: * (Skin Card - Kamishiro Rize) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - Zero Akame) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - Saber Alter) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - Tsubasa no Tsuihanesha) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - School Uniform Cthuko) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - Dimension Traveler Neptune) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - Lina Inverse) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - Kamineko) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - Christmas Night Yaya) -> x 15 * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Mirai) -> x 25 * (Skin Card - Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya) -> x 25 * (Skin Card - Rokkon Shojo Mumei) -> x 25 * (Skin Card - KoB Kirito) -> x 25 * (Skin Card - Insane Black Rock Shooter) -> x 45 * (Skin Card - GGO Kiriko) -> x 45 * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) -> x 60 ---- ----